


Squad vs Squad

by miss_hula_girl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hand to Hand Combat, Levi Squad, Trash Talk, hange squad, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_hula_girl/pseuds/miss_hula_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only way to break the monotony of the day was to decide once and for all who was the better squad, Levi's or Hanji's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squad vs Squad

It had been quiet for a while. Too quiet in Hanji’s opinion. She was bored and restless, and so was her squad. She sensed this and thought it was time for a little excitement.

“How’d you guys like a little friendly competition. Against say, oh, Levi’s squad? A little brains vs brawn? They may be with humanity’s strongest, but you were picked by humanity’s smartest. Come on, what do you say?”

Nifa jumped up. “Let’s do it! If nothing else, I want to make Auruo bite his tongue off finally. I’ll take his ass down!”

Keiji smiled just thinking about it. “If you’re taking care of him, I bet I can knock Gunter down a peg. Show him he’s not so hot.”

“Eld’s quiet, but I bet he’d put up a good fight. Sign me up,” Goggles agreed.

Moblit looked panicked. “Wait, that puts me against Petra!”

“What’sa matter? Scared of her?” Nifa teased.

“Yes! She’s terrifying. Especially when she gets mad. She can put Auruo in his place. She’s a force to be reckoned with.”

“Well, that’s why you need to outsmart her.” Hanji grabbed Moblit’s shoulders, causing him to flinch. “I believe in you. You can take the little bossy girl out,” she whispered in his ear.

“What do you say?” Keiji asked. Everyone looked at Moblit, full of anticipation. He swore Nifa was bouncing.

“Ugh, fine. Not sure how I got stuck with Petra, but I’m in. I’ve gotten you out of scarier situations,” Moblit said looking at Hanji.

The squad sauntered over to Levi’s office where his squad was doing pretty much the same thing they were.

“Levi Squad!” Hanji began. “We have a challenge to offer you. We decided we need to find out once and for all who is the best squad!”

“That and we’re bored,” Keiji added.

“Yeah it’s really boring right now,” Hanji agreed. “So, what do you say?”

Auruo dropped his head with a chuckle. “I suppose you’ve already picked your opponents, yes? Well, Goggles, Keiji,” more chuckles, “Moblit, who’s it going to be?”

Nifa pushed the guys out of the way. “Me! You big oaf.”

The guys cracked up at the tiny woman ready to fight, but Petra knew better. She knew Nifa well enough to know she didn’t want to go against her.

“I’d watch out if I were you, Auruo. You’ll be falling over yourself trying to keep up with her.”

Keiji stepped up next, “Gunter, you’re mine.”

Gunter looked at Keiji for a minute then nodded his head. “That’s fair. Although I don’t know how the toughest of team Hanji is going to be able to handle the toughest of team Levi.”

“Well, we’ll figure that out on the battlefield, now won’t we?”

Goggles and Eld made eye contact. They nodded at each other and Eld smiled. Moblit watched this exchange, rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

“And that leaves me and Petra,” he said with more confidence than he had before. He stood straight and tall, looming over her.

Petra looked up at him. “Hmmm. That’s actually kind of a scary thought.” She heard Auruo start to laugh in the background.

“What?” Petra asked. “Have you seen the situations he has to deal with? He’s fast and super smart. I’ll have to figure out how to keep up.”

Levi, sitting behind his desk, finally decided to speak up. “And what about us? The leaders of these groups?”

“We’ll be the grand finale! The final face off. The monumental match. The culminating clima…”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it,” Levi interrupted before she came up with anymore alliterations.  “So what? Hand to hand combat? First one on their back loses?”

Nifa piped up, “Yup! And we’re up first!”

“Let’s go, kid.” Auruo growled!

The squads headed outside following a pumped up Nifa and still chuckling Auruo. Nifa stopped at an open dirt area, the squads circling around.

Hanji spoke up. “The rules! Hand to hand combat, first one on their back loses. Dirty moves are allowed and encouraged. Let’s go, Round 1! Nifa vs Auruo!”

Nifa circled Auruo, hands up in a defensive manner. Auruo stood tall, waiting for the right moment. His plan was pretty much just to pick her up and lay her down. Fight over. Nifa had other plans.

“This will be over as soon as I snatch you up, tiny human,” Auruo circled trying to keep up with her. She was quick, that’s for sure.

He made a grab for her, and got her, but that’s where his plan hit a hitch. He picked her up, with a full laugh now, but didn’t expect a little foot to connect so perfectly with his jaw. Sure enough, the jaw slammed shut from the force of the kick, tongue bit, and back Auruo fell.

“Yes! Woohoo! Aw, his tongue is still attached. Oh well. A win for Squad Hanji!!!” Nifa continued to bounce around Auruo, who was wiping the blood off of his chin.

“That wath a theap thot!” He tried to spit out, but it counted. He had lost.

Petra just folded her arms, no sympathy towards him. “I told you to watch out for her, but noooo, you had to run your mouth and get all cocky. Good job, Nifa.”

Auruo sat over on the side by himself, almost in a pout, as Nifa joined her squad for a shower of high fives and back pats. As Nifa reveled in her victory, the next participants were preparing for battle.

Keiji and Gunter headed to the center of their little ring as Hanji made her announcement.

“A stunning defeat! Nifa takes down Auruo in round 1! Squad Hanji-1, Squad Lev-Zero! Zip! Nada! Notta thing! Round 2! Keiji vs Gunter! A (unlikely) chance for Squad Levi to tie it up! Do it, men!”

She jumped out of the way in time for them to go straight for each other. Keiji seemed to be doing little things to irritate Gunter. He smacked him on the side of the head, pushed him back, then we Gunter ran back at him, Keiji took his palm right to the middle of his forehead. His face got red, obviously irritated by Keiji’s actions.

But Gunter chuckled. “You think you’re going to piss me off enough to make me screw up? Not happening.”

Gunter crouched down, dropped his shoulder, and rammed it into Keiji’s chest with enough force to knock him off his feet. His body hit the ground with a thud, even sliding a little ways.

“You will however, piss me off enough to do that,” Gunter finished his thought looking down on Keiji, who was still trying to figure out what hit him.

“Damn it!” Keiji gasped, “Bastard knocked the wind out of me.”

“Well, that’s what happens when you piss him off!” Auruo spoke up, followed with a muttered, “Trust me.”

Gunter walked back to his squad, head held high, while Moblit ran out to help Keiji up off of the ground. Hanji shuffled back out to the center, less cocky this time.

“And Gunter beat Keiji,” she said quietly.

“Beat the shit out of him you mean,” Levi spoke up.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway,” Hanji continued. “After 2 rounds, the squads are tied. It’s anyone’s contest now! Next up, Eld vs Goggles! Let’s go! Round 3!”

Eld and Goggles walked to the center as Moblit escorted Keiji back to the side. The two men shook hands, then both put up their fists, ready to attack. Both men were circling each other, waiting for the opportunity to throw the first punch. Eld got the opportunity, but Goggles blocked it with his forearm. Still hurt, but not near the damage had it hit his face.

The two men battled for what felt like forever. Punches and kicks thrown back and forth, until finally one connected just right. Goggles had just punched towards Eld, which he barely dodged, when Eld found the opening. He’d been watching and realized that after he punched, he left himself open for a second, and Eld took the opportunity. With one roundhouse on the ground, Goggles’ feet were swept out from under him and his back hit the ground, feet straight up in the air.

Levi’s squad ran out to congratulate Eld, except for Levi, who hollered over to Hanji.

“Your guys won’t have any wind left in them, four eyes!”

“Yeah, yeah, just wait. Our secret weapon is next. He’ll clean up.”

Moblit was helping Goggles up and off to the side when he was certain he misheard her.

“Wait, what??” He stood up quickly, dropping Goggles to the ground again.

“Yeah, Moblit? Petra has this in the bag.” Gunter looked Mobit up and down, making his prediction for the battle.

“Watch it, though. He’s stronger than he looks. Smarter too.” Levi knew Moblit all too well, since he’s had to work with him enough to take care of Hanji.

Petra stepped up, preparing for her turn. “Yeah, he’s fast and really alert too. This won’t be easy.” She walked up to Moblit as he entered the center. They shook hands as Hanji made her announcement.

“In a cheap move after a long exhausting battle, another win to Squad Levi! But now, Moblit, my number one squad man, takes on the beautiful and deadly Petra! Let’s go!”

Petra and Moblit circled each other, just like the previous matches began, but they were looking for something different in each other. They weren’t looking for an opening to throw a punch or kick, they were trying to outsmart each other. Petra knew Moblit was watching her, formulating a plan, so she just had to figure out what it was before he could implement it.

Moblit was really just figuring out how to transfer yanking Hanji out of harm’s way into taking Petra down in one swift motion. He did it all the time to his squad leader, and he’d do it to her too.

As they circled, Moblit continued eyeing Petra up and down, trying to decide the best spot to attack. Her weakest point. The place where she wouldn’t be able to fight back. He stared at her shoulders for a while as he noticed how closely she was watching him. As soon as she realized where he was watching, Moblit went in for the attack. But her shoulders weren’t his target.

Petra’s arms automatically went up as Moblit came towards her, but he ducked down enough to get under them, then leaned slight to the left, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing them both down to the ground. She let out a yelp as they hit, then started coughing from all the dust they stirred up.

“YES!! TIED AGAIN! I KNEW YOU WOULDN’T LET ME DOWN!” Hanji was jumping and shouting from the perimeter. The entire squad was cheering, ready to welcome the tying point.

Moblit got up and then reached down to help Petra up.

“I knew you’d be trouble,” she commented, trying to brush some of the dirt off.

“Yeah, well I was worried about you. You knew I wouldn’t fight like the others. And you almost picked up on it,” Moblit blushed a little, happy someone appreciated and understood what he’d do.

“I guess all those times yanking Hanji’s ass back gave you lots of practice.” Petra retreated back to her side. Auruo started to say something smart to her, but Petra threatened to send Nifa back over to finish the job, so he just folded his arms and pouted enough for both of them.

Moblit was still standing in the middle, so he decided to step up to make the last announcement.

“Um, at the end of 4 rounds, the squads are tied. That means it’s up to our fearless leaders to decide the winning squad once and for all!”

Moblit gave Hanji a high five as they past and whispered, “Take his tiny ass down.” He hoped he whispered it quietly enough Levi didn’t hear. He could take Petra down, but didn’t stand a chance against Levi.

Hanji and Levi met in the middle of the group, which had fallen silent as they stared each other down.

“Ready to get dirty?” Hanji asked.

“Tch. I won’t even touch the ground. It’ll just be your ass down there.” They weren’t even circling each other, putting their fists up, or anything. They just stood there, staring each other down.

“What…what do you think they’re planning?” Nifa whispered to Moblit.

“Whatever it is, it will all be over just a few seconds after it starts.” He knew it wouldn’t take long, they just had to see who was brave enough to move first.

Sure enough, in one fell swoop, a blur of colors, they grabbed each other, tussled, then a cloud of dust. Everyone was waiting to see who ended up on top, what squad could be declared the winner.

As the dust settled, Keiji shouted, “Hanji! Squad leader is on top! Yes!” But as quickly as the celebration started, it ended, because they saw the rest of the scene.

Hanji was on top alright, but Levi had Hanji’s jacket in his hands, pulling her down to him. And their mouths on each other’s. The battle between the leaders turned into something more.

As everyone stared, Moblit decided it was time to speak up.

“So, uh, guess that’s it. Let’s go into town and have a drink. Losing team buys. They can catch up with us later.”

“Or not,” Nifa added.

As soon as everyone left, Hanji pulled away from Levi, now extremely dirty and out of breath. She looked around, surprised to see everyone gone.

“Huh, they left. Now what?”

Levi pushed her off, listening to her surprised yelp as she fell backwards. “Now we go take a shower because you sure as hell aren’t getting in my bed like that.”

The two ran off, leaving their squads to celebrate their victories.


End file.
